


What did I just get myself into

by The_Artsonist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Genderfluid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artsonist/pseuds/The_Artsonist
Summary: Logan is very concerned
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Logan

Logan didn’t know what to feel when he first looked at the marks on his body that indicated what his so-called, “soulmates” first thought of him.

He had always thought soulmates were a strange concept. I mean why would you want to be forced to love someone you had never met, or science forbid one you met but didn’t like.

But what Logan really didn't know what to think about was that he had two of them.

There was small green text on the left side of his hip that read, **“What would happen if that hot nerd turned out to be a bloodthirsty murderer?”**

Logan didn’t know if he should be afraid for his soulmate or himself on that one.

In a gold text on his forearm was, **“I hope those two aren’t being too stupid this time.”** Which Logan took great offence to.

He was not stupid. Whether it be math, science, debate, it didn’t matter. 

He **Excelled.**

So if this person thought that about him, they were strongly mistaken.

Sighing, Logan grabbed his backpack and left his room. 

He went down the stairs to be greeted by his Dad before grabbing his lunch and a cookie for breakfast, locking the door after leaving and proceeding to jog to the bus stop.


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat-Man is very happy

Remus was excited.

Not only because she was finally able to get her twin to try deodorant, but because she got her soul thought (haha, thot) things!

She was ready to see what her partners would think of her bat-shit crazy antics.

Remus looked to find on her calf, **“Why are they covered in red paint?”** in indigo writing.

Remus already liked this guy.

Her soulmate wasn’t screaming and calling her a freak but, thinking why politely? 

Anyway, she was just about to get up from her mirror to get celebratory deodorant when she spotted golden text on her neck.

Two soulmates?

Was that even a thing?

Remus looked at the writing and smiled even more.

**“Are they ok?! They’ve always done dumb shit but this?!”**

Another good first impression!

Remus ran down the hall from her room and jumped off the railing onto her brother's pillow fort, not even paying attention to his trademark offended prince noises.

She was going to have extra dish soap on her deodorant for an extra soulmate!


	3. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is a little worried

Janus was awoken from their sleep by their Ren, Remy.

“Look in the mirror gurl! They’re here!”

Janus’ eyes widened as they scrambled out of bed to the nearest reflective surface.

They looked frantically for the words written on their skin, finding one on their cheek.

**“Is that an angel?”**

Janus almost laughed out loud at that. They were no angel.

But to see that THAT was the first thing their soulmate thought when meeting them was exhilarating.

They marched out of the bathroom to their parents, showing them the words.

They were preparing breakfast pancakes with their dad when they heard him put down the mixer too early.  
“Dad? What's wrong?” Janus asked, seeing their dad looking like he had seen a ghost.

“Janus, there are more words on the back of your neck.”

Janus was getting worried.

Their dad only sounded like that when something bad had happened.

“Well, what does it say?”

**“Please say they know how to nurse broken bones.”**

Suddenly the first soulmark didn't sound very nice anymore...


	4. Logan & Remus

The bell rang above Logan, signalling that the school day had ended and the students could leave.

Sighing, Logan grabbed his bag and recently graded test and left the classroom to start his long walk home.

He walked across the halls, careful not to bump into anyone on his way out until he heard a scream and a girl rocketing past him at startling speed. Confused, Logan made his way to the art room, wondering what had happened to scare that girl so much to start running. On the way, he pulled out his pocket knife, just in case.

As he opened the door to the art room he caught a glimpse of the person inside that confused him even more than before.

Remus was having an **amazing** day.

Not just because of the soulmate thing but because he had the best idea for a prank on this asshole called Betty. 

She kept getting mad at him for stating the fact that her name rhymes with a part of her body. Then she got even angrier when he tried to make her feel better by saying that his name rhymes with the scientific name for dick!

Disgraceful really.

Anyway, he took off his he/him pin and shirt in preparation for his fabulous prank.

Remus quickly stepped on the tripwire, relishing in the paint that now coated him head to toe.

He heard the door open and swiftly went to his hiding place waiting till just, the right, moment…

**BOO!!!**

Remus doubled over laughing at the beautiful scream he had just caused, wiping some paint from his forehead, not caring that his hand was also covered in said paint.

He eventually stopped full-on laughing, now just breathing out small giggles, when he heard the door to the art room slowly open. So he turned around and…


	5. Logan & Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these two are so gay

Logan was questioning his sanity.

He opened the door to the art room and was confronted with a person absolutely _covered_ in red paint.

He put down his pocket knife and started rubbing his temples, feeling the wide-eyed stare of the, admittedly gorgeous man, on him. 

They stayed like that for a while. Logan sitting on a box full of art supplies and this guy just uncomfortably staring at him. Eventually, Logan opened his eyes to find the man only a few centimetres away, still staring but with child-like excitement.

Remus couldn’t believe it.

This guy didn’t freak out and try to stab him with that knife he was carrying, but just sat down?!?!

Wait… 

Wasn’t he covered in red paint just like his soulmark right now?

Plus the guy he was looking at was just as calm and somewhat polite as his soulmark sounded too?!?!

Remus grinned so wide he might have broken his jaw if he tried to smile any bigger.

He got closer to see if this guy had a soulmark that fit his personality visible on him.

Logan watched the man study him in a rather frantic manner like he was looking for a specific thing. Logan decided to just ask what the heck this guy was doing.

“What are you looking for?”

The man stopped and looked him in the eyes for a little bit before grabbing a towel and wiping off the paint on his right calf, revealing 7 very familiar words.

“Is this you starshine?”

Logan couldn’t believe it.

He slowly pulled up the bottom hem of his shirt, revealing the words on his left hip since it was obvious he was not with anyone but his maybe soulmate.

The paint covered teen looked over the words and then suddenly picked Logan up, bringing him outside of the art room before spinning him around a little.

“Please stop!” Logan screamed while getting very dizzy and giggling a small bit.

The guy instead hugged Logan close, and then slowly set him down.

“I’m Remus! You?” 

“Logan…”

Remus smiled even wider (if that was even possible) and quickly grabbed his shirt and pin from the art room.

“Wanna go to that restaurant a few blocks away? My treat.”

“I would love that.”


End file.
